


Sinking

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, someone please get these kids some therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Now, with the ultimatum hanging over their heads, everything about Ruby's posture, her tone, screams defeat.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 35





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is messy, but I wanted to get something out to express my tangle of emotions before tomorrow's episode. Spoilers for episode 11 of volume 8 ahead. Enjoy!

For a moment after they've all been reunited, Yang thinks that things might turn out okay after all.

And then they hear the shrill alarm of the emergency broadcast, and Ironwood's announcement hits them all like a sack of bricks.

They're all shaken in the aftermath of Ironwood's threat, but Ruby seems especially affected. Yang had seen how her sister had been hanging by a thread when they'd arrived, heard the sheer relief in her voice when they'd called and seen the joy in her face when she'd launched herself into Yang's arms. Now, with the ultimatum hanging over their heads, everything about Ruby's posture, her tone, screams defeat.

She doesn't bother taking a seat at the ridiculously oversized dining table, instead choosing to stay by Ruby's side. Her sister needs all the support she can get right now. Ruby only seems to become more frustrated as they try to discuss their (extremely limited) options, slumping further in her chair and resting her head on the table.

It almost feels like a physical blow, seeing her usually cheerful, optimistic little sister laid so low by despair. Yang can tell that Ruby is at her wits end, and that this is going to turn ugly soon—and then Emerald has to open her mouth. Can't she see that she's not helping right now?

Weiss and Yang both immediately snap at the green-haired girl, but the damage is already done. Ruby jerks to her feet, seeming on the verge of tears, and bolts from the room before anyone can try to stop her.

Crap.

It seems that Ruby has picked up some less-than-great habits from her older sister. Oops.

She immediately goes after her sister. Fortunately, Ruby seems to be too tired to run away properly—and she's never been that great at hiding anyway (what with the red cloak and all). Yang can easily spot her on the stairs, face turned away so she can't see her expression.

They need to have a talk.

She opens with a joke, tries to lighten the atmosphere a bit, but Ruby doesn't bite, instead asking Yang if she knows about what they found inside the hound. Which she does, as much as she wishes that she didn't. What Blake had told her, about the person that had been inside the Grimm, is deeply disturbing, too disturbing to think about for long—and this is after going inside a giant whale Grim and fighting Salem herself.

And then the conversation turns to their mother, and what might have happened to her, and Yang feels herself break. Thinking about their mother's fate—and the possibility of Salem doing something to her, turning her into something like that thing—feels physically painful. She chokes back a sob, feeling the tears she's been holding back finally start to spill over, as she lets herself cry.

Out of grief for their mother. Fear of the situation that they're in. Uncertainty of what to do next. Loss for all of the things they've loved, all the things that they've had to give up to even get this far.

But Ruby doesn't come to her side to comfort her. The younger girl remains motionless on the stairs, staring vacantly into the distance.

Yang wasn't expecting Ruby to do anything. Her sister is just as distraught as she is, even if she's trying desperately to maintain her mask, to remain strong for everyone, to not cry.

She regrets letting Ruby pick up so many of her bad habits. But there's not much she can do about it now.

So instead, Yang goes to her sister's side, tries to be the comfort that both of them so desperately need. It hurts to hear Ruby to have such little faith in her own ideas, to downplay her own accomplishments, to discard the optimism that they've always been able to rely on.

Ruby has always been the light that they've been able to look to, to rely on. She's always been the one to guide them forward. If that light threatens to flicker and die, she's not sure what they can do to bring it back.

She's not sure if she can rescue her sister from sinking into despair.

But Yang refuses to give up without a fight. She does what she does best, resting her head on Ruby's shoulder and pulling her into a hug, trying to provide the comfort that they both so desperately need. She hears her sister sniffle as she finally gives in, letting the tears spill down her pale cheeks.

Things aren't okay. Not by a long shot. But at least right now they're together. That has to count for something, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it. Also, if you like one of my ideas and want to write your own fic for it, feel free! I'm not possessive with my ideas, and most of my writing is self-indulgent anyway, so all that I ask is that you let me know so I can read it.


End file.
